Yours
by ShadowBeats22107
Summary: Basically, Natasha gets jealous... And Clint makes it up to her... M.G Fisher's request. M-Rated for a reason. Happens a few months after my other story 'Removing Doubt'. 'In This Together/ One Step at a Time' verse. Enough said.


**Fanfic: Yours, Avengers.**  
**Author: ShadowBeats22107.**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Avengers (Don't think I'll ever). However, I do own the plot of this story.**  
**Rated: M or NC/17.**  
**Word Count: 2,225.**  
**Summary: Basically, Natasha gets jealous... And Clint makes it up to her... _M.G Fisher_'s request. M-Rated for a reason. Happens a few months after my other story 'Removing Doubt'. 'In This Together/ One Step at a Time' verse. Enough said.**

* * *

_**April 2005... A week or two before Ch. 4 (official) in my 'In This Together'...**_

"Natasha," Clint called as he entered their apartment. "Nat," the archer called out again before he heard sobs in their bedroom. Clint quickly made his way to the bedroom, only to find the door locked.

"GO AWAY!" Natasha practically screamed at him, making Clint pause. Natasha never cried like that... nor did she scream at him like that.

"Nat, what's wrong? Please open the door Baby," Clint requested, taking out his pocket knife so he could pick the lock. The archer took care of the lock quickly and made his into the bedroom, only to be met with a wave of objects being thrown at him by Natasha.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE! YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Natasha screamed as she came up to him - unable to find anything else to throw at him - pounding her fists against his chest, tears running down her face.

"Nat, what are you on about?" Clint whispered as he caught his girlfriend's wrists, making the exhausted ex-Russian collapse against him.

"I saw you talking with your ex..." Natasha eventually whispered hoarsely, making Clint frown in confusion before realisation dawned on him.

"So you saw the first two minutes of my argument with Morse," Clint whispered as he used his left hand to catch Natasha's chin and pull her face up so they were looking each other in the eye, making sure she knew that he wasn't going to lie to her. "Nat, you know that she cheated on me when I was sent on that mission to kill you... When S.H.E.I.L.D. was informed that I was bringing you in instead, she cheated on me because she thought I had cheated on her with you," the archer whispered, making the red head pause in confusion at where he was going with this.

"What were you arguing with her about?" Natasha whispered, although from the statement her boyfriend just gave her, the ex-Russian had a feeling she already knew what their fight was about.

"You," Clint whispered as he let go of Natasha's left wrist so he could wrap his arms around his girlfriend's waist protectively. "She started bitching about you, saying that our closeness was proof that I cheated on her with you... I responded that she had no right to even think I had cheated on her after what happened with my father and my mom... And I threatened that if she ever came near you or me again, I would put an arrow between her eyes, my personal rule of never harming a woman would make an exception for her," the archer explained, making the red head visibly relax further into his touch. "I also went to Coulson after that and requested a restraining order against Morse for you and me... Which Fury granted straight away," the archer whispered, making Natasha smile slightly. "She's been sent to one of the bases in Switzerland, I think, meaning she will never come near us again."

"I'm sorry I thought you were cheating Clint," Natasha whispered, wrapping her own arms around her boyfriend's neck.

"Don't worry about it Baby," Clint whispered as he rested his forehead against Natasha's, smiling at her lovingly. "But can I show you proof that I am yours and only yours?" he whispered, making sure he had his partner's (not just in one sense) permission.

Natasha smiled and nodded before pressing her lips to Clint's, answering the archer's question. Clint returned her kiss enthusiastically as he grabbed the red head's thighs, picking her up so they were level.

"I love you Natasha," Clint whispered against her lips as they slowly pull away. "I always have and always will," the archer as he walked them over to their bed.

"I love you too Clint," Natasha whispered as Clint slowly placed her onto the bed, her lover pulling away temporarily from her so he tug his top over his head. "I'm sorry I thought that you were," the red head started before Clint cut her off, claiming her lips hungrily.

"Don't," Clint whispered as he pulled away, resting his forehead against Natasha's, smiling at the red head softly. "You don't have to apologise to me," he whispered as he brought his left hand up to his girlfriend's face, running his archery roughened fingers along the tear stains. "I'm sorry you had to see the first part of the argument and not know what it really was about," the archer whispered before claiming Natasha's lips once more.

Natasha moaned into the kiss, wrapping her arms around her archer's neck, pulling him closer to her body. Clint grinned and wrapped his own arms around her waist, his boyish smirk growing as his spy wrapped her perfect legs around his lean waist, grinding her core against his pelvis.

The archer slowly broke the kiss when the couple found the need to breathe, moving his lips to the underside of Natasha's jaw, sucking and nipping on her skin, leaving a very noticeable love bite there before making his way down her neck, leaving similar hickeys along her neck.

"Oh God... Clint," Natasha moaned, throwing her head back against the pillow so Clint had more room to play with her neck.

"That feel good Baby?" Clint whispered as he slid his hands under Natasha's top (which actually happened to be Clint's) and pulled the cups of her sports bra down, running the rough pads of his thumb over her perk nipples, making the red head moan loudly in pleasure.

"Yes... Fuck yes," Natasha moaned, threading her fingers through the short sandy blonde strands of his hair, pulling his head closer to her body.

Clint grinned against Natasha's neck before suddenly pulling away and grabbing the hem of her shirt and stripping it off of her. Once that was off, Clint leaned down and wrapped his lips around Natasha's left nipple, making the red head gasp and moan in pleasure.

The archer slipped his arms under Natasha's back and quickly undo her bra while switching his lips to her right tit, sucking on it just as hungrily on it like he done with her left nipple. Clint threw the offending material over his shoulder, neither assassin caring where he had actually thrown it - Natasha would get him to look for it later or tomorrow - as the archer continued to work his lips over the red head's chest.

"Clint," Natasha moaned as said man slowly made her way down her body, the archer sucking and biting greedily on her skin, marking the red head's usually pale skin.

"Yes Nat?" Clint whispered as he came to her belly button, slowly sliding his tongue into the navel teasingly, making Natasha squirm in reply.

"Please... don't tease me," Natasha begged as Clint slowly brought his hands to her sweatpants before tugging them - and her panties - down and off her body.

Clint smiled softly and pressed a soft loving kiss to just below Natasha's belly button, letting his rough two day stubble play against the red head's lower stomach. "I'm not gonna tease you Nat," Clint whispered as he lay down, flat on his stomach, smiling up at his lover. "But I do want to show you how much I love you Baby," the archer whispered as he took her left leg in his hand and brought it to his mouth, pressing loving kisses the length of her firm leg before doing the same to her right.

Natasha grabbed Clint by the nape of his neck and pulled him up so they were face to face. "Clint, you should me how much you love me every day," Natasha whispered as she wrapped her legs around his waist, her toes slipping into the waistband of Clint's sweatpants, allowing the red head to pull the archer's pants and boxers off of him. "I want to make love with you," she whispered as she massaged the back of his neck affectionately.

Clint smiled as he chucked his pants over the side of the bed before pressing his lips to Natasha's as he positioned himself at her entrance. He waited until Natasha tightened her perfect legs further around his waist, pushing the head of his cock inside her, answering the archer's unvoiced question.

The couple moaned in mutual pleasure as Clint slid inside Natasha, bottoming out inside the red head. Clint waited until Natasha pressed her lips to his pulse point, her silent way of telling the archer that he could move inside her. Slowly, the sandy blonde pulled out of the red head until the tip of his length was inside her before steadily thrusting inside her, making the ex-Russian arch her body up to his, dragging her hands to his back, digging her nails in as her lover moved inside her at a steady deep pace.

"Fuck... Clint," Natasha gasped as Clint lifted her left leg over his right shoulder, thrusting even deeper inside her.

"Ditto Baby," Clint whispered as he rested his forehead against Natasha's, keeping his stormy grey (_practically black with pleasure and love for the woman beneath him_) eyes locked with her emerald green eyes (_which were now a forest green almost black in ecstasy and love for the man above her_).

"Clint... Clint, fuck... I'm close," Natasha moaned as Clint brought her right leg over his left shoulder, which was the only thing that was needed to send the ex-Russian over the edge.

Clint continued to thrust inside Natasha throughout her orgasm, prolonging her climax. When the red head finally came down, she frown in confusion as she realised that her boyfriend was still hard inside her. Natasha cupped his jaw and brought his mouth to hers, kissing the archer hungrily yet passionately.

Suddenly, Clint flipped them over so Natasha was on top of him, surprising the red head slightly at his actions. "I think you deserve to be in control," the archer whisper (_explained_), smiling up at his spy as he braced his feet against the bed.

"But I like it when you're in control," Natasha confessed, smiling shyly (_okay, that was something new... Natasha was never shy... even when she was alone with Clint_) down at her archer.

Clint smiled as he rested his hands on Natasha's hips. "Come on then Natasha," the archer whispered seriously, making said woman grin down at him proudly as she realised that the archer was taking her confession as one of her many secrets that she never wanted to share with anyone other than him. "Let me make love to you all night," he whispered (_requested_) as the ex-spy began to move her hips against his, making the couple moan in pleasure.

"Fuck... Nat," Clint moaned as they met each other thrust for thrust. "I'm not gonna last much longer, Tasha," the archer warned as he felt the familiar tightening in his groin as Natasha's walls tightened around his cock, telling the male assassin that his female counter part was just as close as he was.

"Same," Natasha whispered as she leaned down and claimed Clint's lips once more before the two fell over the edge, shouting (_or in Natasha's case, screaming_) each other's name as they climaxed together.

Natasha collapsed onto Clint as they came down from their highs together, the red head burying her face into the crook of her boyfriend's neck.

"You own me Nat," Clint whispered once he regained enough energy to speak, holding Natasha closer to his body. "I'm yours... No one will ever take me away from you," the archer whispered as he pressed his lips to his girlfriend's forehead lovingly.

"You shouldn't make promises you can't keep Clint," Natasha whispered with a smile before leaning up on her elbow to look down at her boyfriend lovingly.

"But those are the best kind, Nat," Clint whispered before claiming Natasha's lips lazily yet passionately. "I love you," he whispered, smiling at her lovingly when they slowly pulled away.

"I love you too Clint," Natasha whispered, smiling as she traced the fingers of her left hand over her lover's face, committing his features to memory as she always did (when she wasn't exhaustion) after their love-making.

Suddenly, Clint flipped them over so he was on top once more. "I think," he started as he nipped playfully on her full bottom lip. "That... I should... show you... once of the many reasons why... I'm yours," he whispered as he felt himself harden when Natasha moaned against his lips.

"Bring it on Barton," Natasha whispered against her archer's lips, making Clint grin mischievously as he planned out how he was gonna make Natasha stay in pleasure all night... And the archer knew it would be very soon before he put those two rings he made with the arrow he never released...

_Let's just say, Natasha was limping for their mission in Alaska... Just saying..._

**So, what do you guys think of this little piece? I'd love to hear your response to this :)**

**_M.G Fisher_, I hope this was what you were looking for :)**


End file.
